Love Hina
by JimmyPageRocks
Summary: Jason and Blake are thrown into Japan and they need a place to saty. The only place they can find is Hinata apartments.


Well hello people, you MIGHT say I'm new at the fanfic business…he he… you might

I wrote this a long time ago so I though I would try it out. Please if you are going to, give me some good feedback. I do not own Love Hina

There I lie on my bed in my house on Cali's coast. So much stuff going through my head that I could barely keep up with it all. I was being sent to Japan, my family hated me, I was now poor, no place to live, yea things were bad. The reason all this was happening to me at 14 was because of money. My family owned a million dollar shipping business with big companies like Microsoft having us ship stuff. Unfortunately my father, who owned the business, died 4 months ago. As soon as my father's competitors learned I had taken the business over they began making suit after suit against me. I lost every one of them and the business was barely able to stay in business.

My mother is sending me to Japan today out of punishment. She gave me 500 dollars transferred into yen and is letting me take my black star caster with silver flames, the versatile amp and my star caster's case. I was bringing my Yankees hat whether or not she would let me. I wanted something to cover up my brown hair when it was sticking up, but for now it was just fine. Then I heard a knock at the door and a large man in a black suit opened it and said, "Mr. Ouimet, its time to depart."

Which I replied to while getting up and walking over to him saying, "Don't be so formal Cain." With that we left the room, got into a chauffeured car, drove to the airport and boarded a plain. Just before the plane was sealed up I noticed someone jump in and hide unseen by everyone else.

I went to check who had jumped on when no one was looking, and hiding behind a curtain was my best friend, Blake Stephens. I knew him well and he had always been a monkey when it came to things but I wasn't expecting this.

"What are you doing here?" I asked in a hushed voice which he replied to by pulling me behind the curtain.

"I hate this place anyway I wanna go with you dude" he said as I noticed his acoustic guitar with him.

"Fine then" I said "you can come along just don't get caught" I finished getting out from behind the curtain and going back to my seat. Blake and I were in for a long trip.

Several Hours Later

We landed smoothly; the pilot was obviously very well acquainted with the controls. I picked up my things, put my hat on my head and helped Blake slip out unseen. It was a good thing the both of us had to take foreign languages when we were young or we would have not lasted a day. We both left the airport and walked around the city, but we both knew we needed a place to stay. Wanting a relatively quiet place to stay, we went into a nearby town by the name of Hinata. We three saw old guys walking around the town and asked them where a nice place to stay was.

Pointing they said, "That way to Hinata apartments" and I just know we both thought those guys were weird. But we went on our way to the place the old men had said. Little did we know the old men had said, "This should be funny" after we left.

After several minutes of walking we found the place called Hinata apartments. We walked up to the door and knocked on it, missing the sign that said "All Girl's Dormitory" but the door was answered by a blue-haired girl about our age.

"Uhh we need a place to stay, could we please stay here" I asked her.

"This is an all girl dormitory, sorry" she said closing the door, but I held it open and asked as nicely as I could, "Please, could you ask the manager if we could stay here a little while." Blake rolled his eyes but the girl blushed a little and said "Ok…" with that she left the door cracked open slightly. Blake waltzed in like he owned the place; he had always had a sense humor. I followed him and shut the door behind me. As soon as Blake had found the staircase, he dropped his guitar and started to climb on the side like a monkey. I sat down on a couch and practiced my guitar.

Soon I heard Blake yelling, "HEY! PUT ME DOWN!" so I got up to see what all the commotion was.

When I got to the stairway I saw a white-haired girl holding him up by his shirt's collar saying, "What do we have here? A little pervert."

That made him yell some more, "IM NO PERVERT, NOW PUT ME DOWN LADY!" I watched the show but knew I had to interject.

"Put him down lady" I said and she seemed to take notice of me saying "Another little boy trying to peek on us girls in this place" then I heard footsteps running toward Blake and the lady. Next thing I knew a lady wearing formal clothes, carrying a sword at her side swung it making Blake fly back and hit me. But even as fast as he was going I only slid back a few feet, which seemed to surprise the lady that had swung the sword. I helped Blake stand up as the blue haired girl came running back with a guy about 20, I don't know.

"What's going on here?" asked the guy that came with the blue haired girl.

"Those little perverts came in here trying to peek!" yelled the lady in the formal robe.

"WE ARE NOT PERVS" yelled Blake when all of a sudden a really tan girl jumped from the top of the stairs saying, "Naughty boys" and swung a kick at us. It almost made contact with Blake but he dodged it with a back flip and I caught the kick. I threw the girl back lightly, everyone was surprised but I knew why Blake and I were able to do so. I was always a little bigger than Blake, but he was more limber. Both our families were rich and we both took martial arts from the best. As a team no one can beat us. But the girl landed on her butt and asked, "How you do that?" as I'm sure everyone wanted to know, just by their questioning faces.

"We are martial arts masters" said Blake, who was suddenly standing next to me. And I just nodded saying, "Sure lets go with that" and then the girl with the formal robe swung another attack at us. I stood there, raised my arms in defense and skidded back another foot while Blake jumped up to the roof and held on staying horizontal by holding one of the ceilings beams.

As soon as the wind had dispersed Blake landed next to me saying with a superior smile, "See?" then the blue haired girl decided to interject, "Uhh, Keitaro sempai, those 2 boys needed a place to stay" she said addressing the guy she had come with. "Well I'm sure we can find a place for them" said Keitaro.

The robed lady asked, "Why do they get to stay here?"

And Keitaro responded, "Calm down Motoko." And she was quiet for a bit. "Well here is all the money we have," I said handing him the 500 dollars "we can also work around, maybe play some music for you." I finished hoping they would agree and they did.

Motoko was being sour about the whole thing while the lady that had caught Blake, who turned out to be called Mitsune but was called Kitsune, was happy about the idea of live music.

The blue-haired girl, called Shinobu, was generally quiet.

Blake walking to pick up his guitar slipped on something and fell, but using 1 hand he caught himself before he landed over the blonde, who had yet to get up off the ground. Neither said a word but a red-head saw them and tried to kick Blake, but he dodged it by rolling out of the way.

After that, Blake and I were acquainted with everyone in the house: Shinobu, Su, Motoko, Naru, Keitaro, and Keitaro's aunt Haruka, who doesn't like to be called "aunt" but some people, namely Keitaro, don't learn. Haruka showed us to our rooms, on opposite sides of the hall.

"Thanks Haruka" I said and she replied "No problem" as she left. Blake and I went into our own room and there I found a legged-robe on the bed, white with a red sash. I got a good idea and ripped the sleeves off and put it on tying the red sash around my waist, when I looked in the mirror I looked a lot like Ryu from street fighter. When I walked out of my room, Blake walked out of his, looking like a short haired Ken with the red legged-robe and black sash.

We walked down the hall, having put our stuff up, to see what goes on around here. We came to a dead end with 2 hallways branching off of it. "Right" I said and Blake said at the same time, "Left" sometimes I wondered if we were twins separated at birth, but we took our separate ways.

I happened upon the kitchen, where Shinobu was cooking, so I thought I would help out. I was always a nice kid. I walked over to her and asked, "Hey, mind if I help out?" she jumped a little and turned around saying, "Its ok, I have it." I don't usually take no' so easily so I said, "I want to help." I got a knife and started chopping some of the vegetables she had out. But as things would turn out, halfway through cutting the first carrot I cut almost halfway through my finger.

I'm not easily hurt but a cut like that does hurt quite a bit so I grabbed my finger and walked around wincing. Shinobu started following me, seeming very worried, so she got some bandages and sat me down. She wrapped my finger up in them and I rubbed the back of my head in embarrassment, with a slightly red face and said, "I guess I shouldn't handle knives anymore…" and she laughed.

"You have a great laugh, you should laugh more" I said with a smile that made her blush. I got up from the seat, thanked her for helping me, cleaned up the blood I got on the floor and counter and left.

A little while later I saw Blake and Su talking at the end of the hall and decided to follow them. I may not be as limber as Blake but I am sneaky, when I want to be. So I stuck to the shadows and listened to their conversation. After a few minutes I just walked up on them and said, "Hi" which made Blake try to trip me but I jumped over his foot. He ended up tripping Su and he tripped because of that and almost landed on her, but again he stopped himself.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" she asked which made both of us to bug out until she asked, "Does seduce taste good?" which made us both sweat drop. Blake got up and helped Su up, then I gave Blake a noogy and Su started climbing on the ceiling and going along like the beams were monkey bars.

"Why you two come here?" Su asked us and I told her, "I would rather not go into it" but Blake was ready to tell. He started describing what happened to me while climbing with Su. I took another hallway and found Kitsune drinking on a couch, so I sat down on a seat in front of her.

"Come here, sugar" Kitsune said patting the seat next to her, and I could tell she was drunk but I thought it was worth a laugh, so I got up and sat down next to her.

Well there is chapter 1, also I don't own street fighter, any of its characters, and I don't own Love Hina, I hope you know that throughout my story. And if I'm going to continue this let me know I should by reviewing.


End file.
